Roses Bloom In June
by Psychic Creed
Summary: The sequel to "June." June has come back from her stay in Japan, but things aren't the same as they were before with Raphael. Roses have their thorns, but will Raphael and June's romance get pricked?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You know, it's almost been a year and I still get jitters everytime she visits..." Rapheal said with a sigh as he looked at his newly photo-covered wall. Before his room had been plain, four open brick walls, but over the past few months, one had started to accumulate a bit of a collection of different pictures of him; and his girlfriend, June

One summer ago, April O'Neil's neice June had come to New York City from California for her summer break, and befriended Raphael and his brothers. And after a breif dating experience between all four of the brothers, June had chosen Raphael to date exclusivley; something Raphael was still extremely pleased with.

Since they had started dating, June had visitied every break she had- which wasn't a lot, since she was attending an all-girls Japanese high school for her final year of high school, but every time she came to visit was more than wonderful, even though the time was always too short. But now that June was graduated, Raphael was looking forward to this visit from her a lot- now he had all the time in the world to spend with her; well, at least _more_ time with her before she went back to Japan in order to go to University.

Raphael's sentimental smile faded- _university_. That was still quite the sore spot with him. It would mean that he would have to end his relationship with her so she could move on and get on with her life. Afterall, who was he to try holding her back from her future?

_Common Raph,_ he thought, shoving his melancholy thoughts aside, _she's going to be here today, and I can't be all upset around her- it would ruin everything. I'll just play it as it comes._

"Welcome back, sweetie!" April called through the airport terminal with a huge smile on her face, her arms spread wide.  
"_Oba-san! Tadaima!_" June called back from her end of the terminal. She dashed toward her aunt and gave her a big hug. "Oooh, I missed you!"

"I know- I missed you too, sweetie," April said. She then put her hands on her neice's shoulders and held her back to take a look at her. "Wow... You look so grown up! And congratulations on graduating!"

"Thank you so much, Aunt April... I wish you could have come to the ceremony. Well, I wish mom and dad could have come to the ceremony, too, but it was a private thing," June explained with a little laugh.

"Well, we can celebrate all we want this month," April said with a big grin. "And there's someone else who's been looking forward to celebrating with you, too..." April said, a playful twinkle in her eye. June's cheeks flushed and she looked at the ground, embarrassed, "I know... I'm looking forward to seeing him, too..." The thought of seeing Raphael's deep chocolate eyes and smiling face always gave her butterflies in her stomach. She really was crazy for him, and she had a feeling he was crazy for her, too.

"So, are you ready to go see him?" April asked her neice as she started to make her way out of the airport.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go to the apartment, first- you know for a shower," June replied.

"But why? You look fine in just a t-shirt and jeans!"

"Um... Aunt April, I've been on a plane for 18 hours... I stink."

"Oh! That's right! Well, alright, let's go get you freshened up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She's coming, coming! _Coooommmming!_" Michelangelo sang through his sewer home as he helped his brothers straighten up their living area. "Wow, we haven't seen her since what, late March or something?"

"Yup, that's when her summer break started," Leonardo answered as he set some pillows straight on their couch, "But now that she's graduated, we'll be seeing a whole lot more of her; which even I think is pretty awesome."

"How could you _not _think that's awesome?!" Michelangelo almost shouted, "June is like, the coolest person, ever!"

"Agreed," Donatello piped in from the fridge, where he pulled out a couple liters of soda. "Hey Leo, where did we put the plastic cups?"

"You know, I don't remember," Leonardo said, "Hey Mikey- where did we put the plastic cups?"

"The wha?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "You know, the plastic cups that we got for the party? I think they were in the same bag as the ice cream...?"

Michelangelo's eyes drifted for a second in thought, and after a couple of seconds he answered, "Oh yeah! Look in the freezer!"

Both Donatello and Leonardo looked at Michelangelo with disbeliefe. "What?" he asked, "I thought we could go for the whole frosty-cup thing."

"Mikey, you have to wet the cups down first, and then put them in the freezer," Donatello said as he reached in the freezer and pulled out a stiff plastic bag full of plastic cups, "not freeze the whole thing..."

"Whoops..." Michelangelo said with a grin, "My bad... Oh hey, where's Raph? Wasn't he supposed to go out and get the cake and pizza and stuff?"

"He did," a voice said. Raphael walked into the room with four large boxes of pizza balanced in one hand, and an even bigger sheet cake balaned on the other, as well as a plastic bag dangeling from one of his arms.

"Hey, Raph! Whoa, dude, do you need some help with that?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool, Mikey," Raph said casually, "The sooner I get this stuff out of my hands, the sooner I can take off this trench coat. And the sooner I can do that, the sooner I can feel nice, cool, underground air again."

"Yeah, it does kind of suck wearing trenches during the day, huh?" Michelangelo agreed, hefting the pizzas off of Raphael and moving them to their dinning table, carrying them like they were a stack of treasures.

"Yeah, especially since it's only like what, 90 some odd degrees outside? Jeeze, summer is not the time for coats..." Raphael said as he set the cake down and ripped off his coat and hat, then grabbing his plastic bag with his free hand.

"Hey Raph," Donatello asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Nothin'," Raphael said simply and set it in the fridge. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go grab something from my room."

"Yeah, not a problem Raph- Leo and I are going the start putting up the streamers, so you can come back and help with that," Donatello said as he pulled out a couple of rolls of crepe paper streamers.

"Sure," Raphael said as he walked away.

Raph moved to his bed and lifted his mattress up, pulling out a small, bubble-machine plastic bauble. He looked at it and smiled a little. Then he walked over to his photo-wall and looked at the different pictures he and June had shared.

"Kinda crazy, ain't it...?" He said to himself as he looked at a picture where he and June were hugging and smiling at the camera, snow flakes falling around them. He remembered that day well; she had come for her winter break visit and had just gotten her digital camera from her aunt for an early Christmas gift. "Hey Raph," she had said, "Let's go take a picture in the snow, just you and me!"

"Wha?" He said, in suprise, "June it's in the middle of the day!"

"Yeah, that's what you have your trench coat for," she said with a laugh.

"But I'm green- no matter how much my coat covers me, I'll really stick out when everything around me is _white_."

"I know," she said simply, "Just grab your coat and follow me!"

So he and June made their way through different sewer lines for almost an hour when finally she stopped below a sewer grate. Snowflakes were falling through the small openings the metal bars allowed, and the sun was high in the sky, even though it was obscured by clouds. A strong yet subdued light shown down, which shown down on the top of June's head, making her hair glow like a redish-halo. Raphael just stood and stared at how pretty she looked, snow swirling around her body and landing softly on her auburn hair, her skin looking like pink-tinged alabaster; smooth and beautiful, and her green eyes glittering with happiness. "See?" She said with a big smile, "This is the perfect place to take a picture!" She moved toward Raphael and took his hand, leading him under the light as well. He looked up at the sky, at how the street this grate was on was probably packed with people, but from where they were, they seemed like the only ones around. He looked down to see June smiling up at him warmly. She then moved close to him and laid her head on his chest, and hugged him. "I'm so glad I could see you, Raph..." She said, her words sincere and heartfelt. Raphael's heartbeat started racing, but he gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "You and me both," He said with a little laugh, "It's crazy- how much I've missed you since we hooked up in summer..."

"That makes two of us..." June replied, "But let's not waste the moment!" She cheered happily. At that point she whipped out her camera and took a photo. And there it had hung on his wall since.

"You know, I keep my copy in my wallet," a voice said, snapping Raphael back to reality. June stood in the doorway of his room. Her hair had gotten a little longer, and was held up with chopsticks; only it was still a bit too short, so a small tuft of hair stuck out, giving her a small crown of spiked hair. She wore a thin long-sleeved shirt with a thinner, see-through floral tunic over it, along with denim flare jeans and sneakers. "J-June! How did you--"

"Shh! I snuck in the back way- don't make too much noise though, I wanna suprise your brothers," she said with a smile. She moved over to where Raphael stood and admired his wall. "So you _do_ keep all of our photos," June teased.

"Yeah," Raphael said, "of course I do."

"I have all of these photos on a digital picture-frame at home, so I see them all before I go to sleep. But this one," she said, pointing to the photo Raphael had been reminiscing about, "I keep in my wallet. It goes with me everywhere," she said, producing her copy out of her purse. She and Raphael smiled at each other for a few seconds, then embraced each other tightly. "It's so good to see you again," June said quietly. "It's _always_ good seeing you, June..." Raphael said. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss, which he returned. She ran her hands down his solid, muscular arms and found his hands, which she held except for one that was already occupied with a plastic bauble.

"Raph, what's that?" June asked curiously.

"This? Well, remember when you came up this spring and we went out to Denny's for dinner?"

"Yeah, and we shared a slice of Reese's cheesecake for desert- my favorite," June said with a whistful smile.

"Yeah, and then when I was taking care of the tab you were playing with those 25 cent bubble machines."

"Hey, those things are cool! You never get too old for those!"

"Yeah, well, I remembered. So I was gettin' some stuff for the household the other day and picked this up for you," he said, cracking open the plastic ball. "It's a bit corny, I know, but I thought you would like this..." He pulled out a small, shoelace bracelet with red roses all the way around- even the clip was a little rose. He lifted her free hand and put it on her wrist. "Oh... Raph...! This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten!" She said and gave him a big hug. "Common, June!" Raphael laughed, "It's a 25 cent bracelet!"

"Yeah, but it's a 25 cent bracelet from _you_. Plus, it has _thought_ with it- I couldn't ask for a better gift..."

"Uh... well... Your welcome," Raphael said, embarrassed and flattered.

"Well, Aunt April should be showing up about now," June said, "and she's expecting to see me- how about we go suprise everyone?"

"Sounds good to me," Raphael said. He put his arm over her shoulders and led her out.

"Where's June, April?" Leonardo asked, "I thought she was going to be with you...?"

A puzzled April stood at the foot of the manhole-ladder in the middle of the living room surrounded by three equally puzzled turtles. "Well, I dropped her off here twenty minutes ago... And none of you have seen her?"

"April," Donatello said matter of factly, "I think we would have seen her come in- after all, we've only been decorating here for the past 2 hours."

"You know, the cool thing about sewers-?" June called out from behind the confused group,

"Is they all connect," Raphael finished, a smug grin on his face. The three turtles and April whirrled around to find Raphael and June standing together, Raphael's arm still around her shoulders.

"Heeeey! June!" Michelangelo cried out happily. He dashed forward and gave her a big hug, not even caring that he knocked his brother's arm from her shoulders in order to do so. Leonardo and Donetello then made their way over to give June a hug as well.

"Wow, I can't believe what you've done with the place!" June said as she hugged the last turtle, "And all of this is for me?" From the roof hung streamers of all different colors, and on the dinning table was soda and naturally, pizza. There was also a large sheet cake that was decorated in red, purple, orange and blue icing that read "ConGRADulations, June!"

"I hope you don't mind the different colored icing..." Leonardo told June, "We just figured it was a good way of showing you all of our congratulations."

"No, I think it's great, Leo... Thank you guys so much...!"

"Well, let's get this party started, then!" Michelangelo shouted, "June's the graduation-girl, so she gets the first slice of pizza, but I soooooo get the second!!"

"Alright, Mikey, let's just get you to the table before you start drooling or something..." Donatello said as he and his brothers moved toward the table. June began to follow but then a hand reached out and grabbed the back of her arm, pulling her back slightly. "Hey, don't get too full on the pizza and cake," Raphael whispered in her ear, "I got something for us- you know, for later."

June didn't look back at him, but just smiled and blushed. "Not a problem," she replied quietly, and started to walk toward the table again. But once again, the hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Hey- don't think you're getting away yet," Raphael joked, putting his arm back around her shoulders, "I wasn't done with you yet." He then started to walk with June to the table and the festivities, a proud smile on his face.

After a couple of hours the pizza was almost compleatly gone, and the cake had been cut too. All of the brothers, April, and Master Splinter were all near to bursting; save for Raphael and June, who just acted like they were to appease the others. "Well, if you guys don't mind," Raphael said, standing up from the table, "I have some bussiness with the graduation girl- is anyone going to object if I steal her away for a while?"

"Nah, I'm cool with it," Michelangelo said, reclining in his chair from his full stomach. "I'm gonna go hit the couch for some Halo action- any of you suckers on? How about you, Donny?"

"Oh common, Mikey," Donatello replied, "just because your jealous I beat you the last 15 times..."

"Hey! That's just because you're all smart with your cheats and stuff! But I got this little thing you tooooootally- it's called _skill_."

"Oh that's it- you're so on, little brother..."

"No, go ahead and steal her away, Raph," April said with a smile. "I'll hold down the fort til she gets back."

"Alright... Well then," Raphael said, offering his hand to June, "We'll be back before dark- scout's honor." He led her away from the table, and made a small detour to the refridgerator to pick up his plastic bag that he brought home earlier. Then, they made their way through the sewers.

"Raph, where are we going?" June laughed as she followed Raphael up a fire escape ladder.

"Oh, someplace. You'll see soon enough," he said. Eventually they made their way to the top of some random building June didn't recognize and doubted Raphael knew himself. Once her feet hit the solid roof, Raphael took her hand in his and led her toward the western side of the building. The sun had just started to set, painting the sky with orange; the clouds a golden yellow. The last light of the day glinted and glittered on the windows of the neighboring buildings, as well as casting a reflection of the sight. A slight breeze played with June's hair and Raphael's red bandana. The whole sight was suffocating with it's beauty. "Wow..." June said breathlessly, "Raph... this is _beautiful_..." Raphael smiled down at her, the orange light reflecting in his already warm eyes, "Yeah... I thought you would like it..." He then sat on the side of the building, letting his legs dangle off. He patted the open cement next to him. "Um... is that safe...?" June asked hesitantly. "Don't worry- it's totally safe while I'm here," Raphael replied.

June made her way over hesitantly and sat next to him. As soon as she did, Raphael snatched out the chopsticks that held her hair up. As her auburn hair fell, she gasped, "Raph! Hey! Those are mine!!" Raphael just smirked and dropped the chopstick behind him on the roof, and reached toward June's hair and started playing with it, admireing how the orange light played on her hair. "I like your hair better down..." He said absentmindedly. June looked at the look on his face as he studied her hair and blushed, then she just nodded. Raphael pulled his hand away from her hair and grabbed the plastic bag and pulled the contents out- Reese's Puffs cereal, milk, two bowls and two spoons.

"Raph! That's so cool!" June giggled in excitement. Cereal was Raphael's favorite food, and June's favorite thing in the world aside from her boyfriend was peanut butter anything. Raphael poured two bowls and handed one to June, and then started eating together admireing the sunset. Once they were done, they just set down their bowls and scooted close to one another and admired the sunset.

"So Raph..." June finally said, breaking the silence, "I've been thinking about college, you know..." Raphael felt his heart sink and a lump grow in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't grow away- it felt like it was growing bigger. "Y-yeah?" he finally choked out.

"Yeah..." June continued, looking at her feet. "A couple of my girlfriends back in Japan- we went to school together... They're both going to Tokyo to go to university and they were hoping I would go with them. And getting into the university with them wouldn't be hard- they've actually been trying to recruit me into taking up business classes, you know, since my father is the business man he is... And I think I've made up my mind what I want to do..."

Raphael looked at June in shock- his eyes wide. _Please don't tell me your leaving... Please tell me..._

"I'm going to go to go to college," she said, after what seemed like an eternity to Raphael. He looked down, not believeing what he heard. Suddenly, he felt a soft, gentle hand against his cheek. He looked up to see June smiling warmly, the light from the sunset washing over her and making her eyes glitter. "I'm going to New York University, Raph. I'll be here, with you."

Raphael felt his heart jump up from where it had sunken, and swell. "Your what...?"

June's smile grew at his reaction. "I'll be staying with Aunt April and attending class during the day. Raph- I'm staying here."

Raphael felt his eyes starting to sting with tears of happiness, but blinked them away. It was one thing to be sweet and romantic with his girlfriend, it was a whole other thing showing _tears._ Before he worried about how to reply, June was lying her head on his shoulder, looking out at the sunset again. Raphael let out a large sigh of reliefe, and put his arm around her, also looking out at the sunset. June lifted her head and looked down at the street below them and laughed slightly.

"What's up..?" Raphael asked her.

"Look, down there," June said pointing across the street. There was a small floral shop below them. One of the store keepers flipped the shop's "Open" sign to "Closed" and locked the door. Then he knelt down and picked up a watering hose, turned it on and started to water a small window box with roses growing in it. None of them had actually bloomed yet, but there were many buds growing; some even showing some color.

"_Bara kaika suru no aida ni Rokugatsu,_" June said out of no where.

"Say what?" Raphael asked with a small smile."

"_Bara kaika suru no aida ni Rokugatsu_. Roses bloom in June..." she replied with a smile. "And this year, I'll get to share them will you, Raph... From the time they bloom, until they frost..."

Raphael looked at June, and lifted her face with his forefinger and thumb until she was looking into his eyes. He then moved toward her and kissed her. They broke the kiss and then held one another looking out at the now darkening sky. "I'm glad you decided to stay, June..." Raphael told her, "You just made me the happiest turtle in the world..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night after June left the turtle's home, Raphael was walking on cloud nine. Of course he tried not to show his brothers, but was failing in his attempts.

"Oooooh, someone had a good time," Michelangelo said from the couch. He had finished playing Donatello in Halo an hour ago and was now watching the news.

"Yeah, someone _did_ have a good time," Raphael said as he flopped down on the side of the couch that was opposite of his youngest brother. "I found out June's staying in New York."

"She's what?" Donatello asked from his computer area, suddenly interested in the new information.

"She's gonna stay in New York for college," Raphael said, still suprised by her decission to stay in the city instead of returning to Japan.

"Whoa, Raph- you didn't put her up to that, did you?" Donatello asked, taking a break from whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

"Uh, no, I didn't, Donny," Raphael said, "Why?"

"Well, she was looking at going to school in Japan, right?"

"Yeah..." Raphael said, starting to get a little irritated that Donatello was beating around the bush, "Again- why?"

"Well, it's just..." He said, "for an imagrant like June, having the option of looking at going to school in Japan is phenominal! Especially because she could basically have her pick of which one she wanted to attend, what with her father having his connections, not to mention her ability to maintain a high grade point average after going to two different nations for high school- that just makes the opportunity even greater!"

Raphael stopped to listen to his brother, feeling his brows begin to knit together, "...Really...? It's that big of a thing...?"

"Raph, are you kidding?!" Donatello laughed, "This is huge! People spend most of their lives trying to get great careers and being financially _stable_. With June's ability and her not attending a prestigious university, like I'm almost positive she was looking at, would be a _huge_ mistake. I mean, that's a once in a lifetime chance for most people! That's why I asked if you talked her out of it- I mean, that's just such a big mistake! I can't get over it! I would talk to her about it if I were you- seriously!"

Raphael wasn't even listening to his brother anymore; he was lost in his thoughts. Did_ she decide not to go to Japan because of me...? Knowing June and her romanticism that's probably just what she did- she wanted to get closer to me... I don't want her to give up something _this_ big because of me! I... I've gotta do something..._

"June, I just got a call from the guys asking if you were coming to visit today- you up for it?" April asked as she stood in the doorway of June's room. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind if I went over today," June said with a smile, as she dabbed something on her wrists and under each side of her jaw bone.

"Putting on perfume, huh?" April asked with a sly grin.

"Yeah! Check this out Aunt April!" She said with a smile. She carried the bottle over for her aunt to smell. It was very, very small for a bottle of perfume. _Probably a tester_, April thought. When June brought it over, April took a wiff and was amazed- she could smell strawberries; not synthetic ones, either. _Real_ strawberries, as well as lavender, crysanthemum, lily, and other fragrant flowers. It made April imagine herself standing in a glorious floral garden, with wysteria covered trees, rose-filled bushes, and at least 3 dozen different types of fragrant flowers growing abundantly, and strawberries, thousands of them, littered the ground.

"Oh my _God_, June! That's _amazing!_ You can't even smell the chemicals!" April said, nearly breathless after returning to reality.

"That's because there _aren't_ any chemicals, Aunt April. It's a natural perfume from Canada- isn't it great?"

"June, where can I get this?? Do they sell Canadian perfume in Japan?"

"Actually, I ordered off the Internet while I was in Japan- I'll be sure to get you some," she said with a smile.

"What's it called?" April asked, pressing for more information about the scent-miracle in a bottle.

"Well, the brand name is 'Nothing Perfume,' and the scent's name... well," June trailed off slightly as she put the cap back on the bottle, "take a look for yourself." She handed it to April who immediately read the small lable on the cap. And there is was, written in gold- "_Raphael_."

"Oh... June...!" April said, getting all mushy.

"I ordered it because of the name, but when I smelled it.... It immediately made me think of him. It's such a happy scent, you know? It's like, how I feel whenever I think of him..."

"That's so... sweet..." April said, still feeling mushy. She gave her neice a bear hug and gave her back her bottle of perfume. "Well, let's get on the road- it looks like there's going to be some rain tonight, so don't forget your coat."

Everytime June went to visit the brothers, she just felt so at home, and so thrilled to be around her friends. But today, she had a feeling in her gut that it was going to be different somehow- like something new and interesting was going to happen, but she had no idea what.

"Wow June," April commented as she took her eyes off the rode and stole a glance of her neice, "you sure are fidgety tonight..."

"Yeah... I don't even know why, really. I guess it must be the city lights under storm clouds or something..." June answers, squirming a little in her seat.

"That could be it- they say the city lights do glow brighter under an overcast sky..."

April pulled over in front of an alley way. June opened the door and got ready to get out. "I have my cell phone on me Aunt April so I'll just give you a buzz when I'm ready, okay?"

"Sure, not a problem. I just have to go get some things at the store... Oh, hey! Is take out okay with you? For dinner?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Be sure to get extra potstickers though- Casey always eats like, 99 percent of them before we can..."

April rolled her eyes, "How could I forget? I'll see you later, sweetie!" With that, June shut the car door and April drove down the street. June then made her way down the alley. Luckally she didn't have to go far into it until she found the manhole that would lead her to the turtle's lair.

Raphael stood in the living room pretending to watch his brothers play some sort of racing game. The truth was, his mind was just whirling. He hadn't been able to really concentrate on anything all day. Except for one thing- what he and Donatello had discussed earlier. He wasn't sure what to do now, but one thing was certain; he had to--

"Hey guys!" June's voice called out. All of the brothers turned their heads in the direction of her voice. "Hey June!" They all called out. June walked into the room with a smile on her face, as usual. "What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, we're playing Grand Turismo- it's super fun!" Donnatello said enthusiastically, "June, do you wanna--"

"June, I gotta talk to you real fast," Raphael blurted out. June looked at him with a bit of suprise- his brows were knitted together, which in itself isn't anything new, but something just didn't sit right with his expression. "Yeah... No problem, Raph...." June said gently as she followed him out of the room.

Soon, they were standing on top of a random building under a stormy New York sky. "Raph, why are we up here? We should probably go back before it rains..."

"June... I gotta tell ya.... When you told me you were going to stay here in New York for college, I was so happy- I... I can't even tell you how happy I was."

June smiled uncertainly, "I'm glad..."

"But, are you going to stay here in New York because you want to, or because of me?"

June looked at the turtle, feeling more and more confused by the moment. "Well, you are one of the reasons I wanted to stay..."

"Donny was right..." Raphael said sourly.

"Raph...?" June asked, moving closer to him, "Is everything okay...?"

"June, you should go to college in Japan..."

June laughed a little, "Raph, but I want to go to college here!"

"June! Do you even realize what opportunities are waiting for you in Japan?! Why are you throwing that away?!"

"Raph, what are you talking about?" June said, getting a little frustrated, "I want to go to college here! I mean, I can live in the city, I can see you all the time-"

"That's just it, June!" Raphael shouted at her, "Your totally screwing up your future over _me_!"

"Raph, I don't think--"

"June, just listen-"

"No, Raph! I want to go to college _here_! What has gotten into you?!"

"June, I-"

"I want to stay here! And you want to know why?! Because-"

"June, we're over!" he shouted over her. June stopped arguing and looked at him- a sudden cold shock ran all over her body. Rain drops started to fall out of the sky, but she didn't notice until one landed on her eye lashes.

"Wait, Raphael, what do you mean, 'we're over...?'"

"God, are you that dense?! I mean we are _over_. We're done, broken up, split- we're over!"

"But... but why...?" She asked, her voice starting to break.

"I don't want to be the one who's responsible for your stupid mistake...."

"Stupid mistake...?" June asked, feeling her temper raise, "What does that mean?"

Raphael laughed out loud, "Haven't we just gone over this?! Jeeze! Get out of New York, June! Go back to Japan! Go to college and leave us alone..."

"Us? You mean...?"

"Yeah! Me and my brothers think you should go to Japan! And guess what! _Donny_ was the one to come up with this idea!"

"Your kidding...." June said, "You've got to be kidding..."

"No, I'm _not,_" he said glaring at her through the rain.

"But Raph..." She said quietly, "I lo-"

"Shut up!" Raphael snapped, "Look, if you don't believe me go ask them yourself!"

June just nodded, as she looked at Raphael, hoping he would just start appologising and saying he was sorry for joking with her about this, but somewhere, deep down, June knew he was serious. With that, she turned and rushed back down into the sewers, Raphael slowly following her, gritting his teeth.

"Yo dudes, check this out!" Michelangelo called, waving a small orange flyer around. "The arcade down the block is going to be holding a Dance Dance Revolution competition- winner gets the new version of the game, as well as Pizza from Little Cesar's! And we all know they make an absolutely _divine_ Hawaiian Pizza..."

"Mikey, why don't we ask June if she would be interested? I think that could actually be a lot of fun," Leonardo said. The sound of hurried footsteps started to echo down the halls. "Oh hey, sounds like June's on her way back!" Michelangelo said with a smile, "let me ask her real fast..."

June entered the room, her hair flying, a look of anger and confusion was on her face.

"Hey, June!" Michelangelo said, happily, but once he saw her face he grew concerned, "Hey... What's wrong...?"

"Mikey," She said, her voice breaking, "is it true?"

Michelangelo looked suprised at her question, and then looked at the flyer in his hands, and back at her. "Yeah, yeah, it's true.... How did you hear about it?"

Her eyes began to water, "Raph told me," she choked.

"He did? Well, it's nothing to be upset over, is it?"

"You tell me, Mikey..." she said, looking at him, fighting back her tears.

"Well, I mean, it could be fun, right?" Michelangelo said, trying to cheer her up. _Why is she so upset?!_ He thought, _I thought she liked DDR!_

"I can't believe this..." June said, still trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So... um.... are you going to do it..?" Michelangelo asked nervously.

June looked at him, tears flowing from her eyes now, "I don't really have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Well, great!" Michelangelo said, smiling, "We wish you the best of luck! Right guys?"

"Um... yeah..." Donnatello said, slightly confused by June's reaction.

"June, are you sure your okay...?" Leonardo asked, concerned. "Maybe you should go home now..."

"Yeah, maybe I should..." June said quietly. As she made her way past the turtles, she turned around and looked back at Raphael. He was leaned against the back wall, arms crossed over his chest, a stone-set look on his face.

"I really did love you, you know..." June said quietly. With that, she turned and ran out of the room and into the sewers.

Leonardo watched her go, feeling very worried for his friend who was so obviously upset. He turned to Raphael, glaring. "What did you do to her...?"

"We broke up, that's all..." Raphael said, trying to play tough. "I told her that we all thought her going back to Japan would be the best thing for her, and well, whatever Mikey was talking about made it easier..."

Michelangelo looked at Raphael, compleatly suprised. "You mean, what I said made her think-"

"That we wanted her to go back to Japan," Lenoardo growled, moving closer to Raphael. "Why would you do that?! Jeeze, your such an idiot!" With that, Leonardo took off after June.

June pushed aside the manhole and lifted herself out of the sewer. She quickly slid it back in place, as if she were locking up something she never wanted to be troubled with again. She crouched on the ground for a while, he head in her hands. She stood and started to walk out of the alley and onto the street. Thunder cracked overhead, but June didn't care. The rain was coming down heavily now, and she watched as people ran for cover, some even using newspaper as a make-shift umbrella as they dashed around. She just kept walking, letting her tears flow freely now- it's not like anyone could see she was crying anyway. Afterall, she was compleatly drenched. She made her way to a small Italian resturaunt and stepped into the foyer out of the rain. She had no desire to eat- just to get out of the rain. And she wasn't the only one who had that idea- the doorway was packed. She pulled out her cellphone and dailed her aunt.

"Hello?" April said on the other line.

"Aunt April?" June croaked, her voice still heavy and near breaking.

"June?" April asked, sounding suprised, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm gonna need a ride," she cried, unable to hold back her tears.


End file.
